


The Test

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff has Panic Attacks, citizenship test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: As Wanda prepares for her citizenship test, Claire is right by her side to keep her from spiraling.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 6





	The Test

Wanda groaned in frustration and slammed her textbook and her head against the table. Claire peeked her head out from the kitchen doorway and looked over at her with a concerned look. She stepped out and crossed the room and walked behind Wanda, resting her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them and moving them in soothing circles.

“How’s the studying going, baby?”

“Claire! I think I’m dying! I need you to kill it!” Wanda whined; her head still pressed against the wooden table. Claire chuckled and leaned forward and placed a kiss on the back of Wanda’s neck.

“What am I killing for you today?” Claire asked, chuckling some more and leaning to wrap her arms around Wanda, pulling her close and up from the table. A large red mark appeared on Wanda’s forehead where it hit the table and when she picked her head up, Claire placed a gentle kiss against it, earning a small smile from Wanda.

“It’s the history. There’s so much! How do you remember every single thing that has ever happened in history?”

Claire looked over her practice test, flash cards, notes, and text book and grimaced. She moved to sit in Wanda’s lap and kissed her cheek and said, “I don’t remember any of the stuff on this list.”

Wanda groaned again.

“How can they expect me to know all this stuff to become a citizen if their own citizens don’t know it?” Claire nuzzled her face into the crook of Wanda’s neck and shrugged. She knew Wanda was feeling tensed and stressed about the test she had to take later in the week, so she was happy when Wanda giggled and relaxed a bit at the touch. Wanda reached her hands up and tangled them into Claire’s hair, pressing her closer to her.

“I don’t know baby. But, if you need any help, I’m here,” Claire offered as she pulled away from Wanda’s neck and kissing her. Wanda smiled into the kiss. Claire pulled away too soon for Wanda’s liking and shifted from her lap to the chair next to her. “Come on, let’s get back to studying.”

○○○

The day of the test came sooner than Wanda would’ve liked, and while she studied non-stop the whole week and had Claire helping her (and distracting her), she knew that deep down she wasn’t ready for the test. This test was important; this test decided every bit of her future and that stressed her out more than anything.

Wanda woke up early that day and when she went into the bathroom to take her shower, Claire got up and made breakfast in bed and surprised her with a few “good-luck” phone calls from the Avengers. They were all short and didn’t last more than a minute because Wanda needed to focus.

“How are you feeling today?” Claire asked as she sat on the bed next to Wanda who was trying hard to not scarf down her food nervously.

“I think I’m okay, but I don’t want to jinx anything.” Claire nodded her head and leaned against Wanda’s shoulder and placed a hand on her arm.

“You’re gonna be just fine. You studied all week, so you’ve got this. I believe in you.” Wanda smiled at her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She finished her breakfast and then finished getting ready.

She stalled beside the front door, nervousness creeping up inside her, overwhelming her. Her shaking hand slowly reached for the doorknob but she pulled away and turned around to face Claire before her fingers grazed the cool brass. Nervous tears welled up in her eyes but she didn’t let them fall. Claire, seeing her in distress, walked forward and wrapped her in her arms and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to soothe her. She shushed her and whispered calming words into her ear as Wanda shook in her arms in fear.

“Everything is gonna be okay, Wanda, I promise. You studied this stuff forwards and backwards. You’re gonna do fine. You’re gonna pass,” she said as she felt Wanda calm down.

“I’m sorry. I know it’s silly of me to react like this, but—”

“No, Wanda, stop.” Claire pulled away and held Wanda at arm’s length, her hands squeezing her shoulders and her purple eyes staring into her green eyes. “It’s not silly for you to be worried. It’s not silly for you to be afraid. It’s not silly for you to cry. I know you’re anxious baby, and I need you to let it out because if you don’t you’re gonna spiral down a dark hole.”

Wanda’s gaze softened and she wiped the tears from her eyes. Claire held her for a few more minutes while Wanda took a few deep and calming breaths, settling her accelerated heartrate and anxious nerves. When she was calm (or calmer than before), Claire let her go and Wanda pressed her lips to Claire’s cheek and her lips before mumbling a grateful thank you and leaving for her test.


End file.
